The present invention relates to a hand machine tool with a battery operated drive motor, as well as to a battery unit for such a hand machine tool.
Hand machine tools with battery operated drive motors are known in the art. One of such hand machine tools is disclosed for example in the German document DE-35 02 449 C2. The hand machine tool disclosed in this document has a releasably mountable battery unit and is composed of parts and assemblies of a network current operated hand machine tool adapted to a battery-operated device. The mounting of the battery unit on the hand machine tool is performed by a console which is arranged under a machine housing and inserted in a guiding slot of the battery unit. Shortly before reaching a locking position of the battery unit, a guiding of the battery housing is performed by a guiding housing arranged at the end side on the handle of the hand machine tool. The guiding housing in view of its exposed arrangement can be relatively easily damaged. The battery unit then will not be sufficiently guided and therefore contact difficulties can occur.